Behind the Camera
by Crazy Gang Of Doom
Summary: A look into the crazy lives of the Winx Club.


So... we all wrote this together. Enjoy! Remember, BloomAmber is underlined, BlackDaylight is **bolded,** and Angel Kya is _italicized._

Disclaimer: We own nothing mentioned or used in this story.

And we don't hate Winx Club. We love it.

* * *

**Stella was going through her clothes when she heard Bloom and Flora giggling hysterically.**

**"What are you two laughing about?" she asked, staring at her friends who had fallen out of their chairs from laughing so much. Bloom just gestured to the computer and started giggling more, as did Flora. She instantly turned to see two men dancing to a song. She looked and it and sighed.**

**"How is that funny? I bet I could do it."**

**"Pffft… as if," Bloom scoffed.**

**"You wanna bet?" Stella asked, insulted.**

**"I'll bet you 50 bucks. You need a partner," Musa said as she closed the door.**

**"Okay then," Stella said, so sure of herself.**

**"You ready, Stel?" Bloom asked.**

**"No, let me practice. Now shoo!"**

**"Yeah, right. Stella, this is our room..." Flora said, glaring.**

**"Well, I'll just go to my room."**

**"Okay then. Go!"**

**Stella left and Layla walked in with an evil smirk. Tecna followed but didn't look too happy.**

**"Did you put the camera in her room?"**

**Layla nodded.**

**"You know..." Bloom started, "On Earth, there's this website called YouTube. You can put all kinds of videos on there."**

**"Really?"**

**"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Musa asked, a devilish smile making its way on to her face.**

**"Hell yeah!" They all cried together.**

**"Let's wait for the guys, though," Tecna suggested.**

**Layla pouted. "You are no fun at all, Tec."**

**"I know. But I want to see their reaction," Tecna grinned. "Especially Brandon's."**

"Oh yeah!" Bloom nodded giggling some more.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this..." Tecna bit her bottom lip looking at her computer, where the video was currently playing.

"Oh come on, it'll be a blast!" Layla said, nudging her.

"Come on sweetie, it'll be funny." Flora gave a smile.

"Fine." Tecna went over to the computer and put a plug from her computer to Bloom's.

"Are the guys here yet?" Flora asked.

"Nope. But we can watch Stel right now." Tecna pointed to the computer.

**As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Flora rushed to go answer it. She opened the door and, lo and behold, there stood their boyfriends. She smiled as she ushered them into the room where the girls were currently laughing.**

**"Hi guys!" Layla said in between giggles.**

**"Hey girls. What's up?" Brandon asked. He blinked when the girls began a fresh round of laughter.**

**Musa stopped laughing long enough to point at the computer. **

Musa then she burst out laughing while watching Stella dance  


Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna joined in. Stella's legs were swinging back and forth from some string thing she got mixed in who-knows-how, Bloom's bunny, Kiko, was traped in a jacket which had "DANCE" spelled out on it.

"Oh, wow, how did you get Stella to do THAT?" Sky asked. Bloom, Flora, and Musa jumped up startled.

Brandon watched Stella,"Wow... and I thought she- what did she just put on?" 

The girls all turned to the computer and laughed. Somehow Stella had changed into an Elephant costume and Kiko just fainted after being let go.

"This is better then the theaters!" Musa mused.

"Yeah!" Layla and Flora agreed.

**They returned their attention to the video. A while later, all of them were laughing. Suddenly, Stella stopped dancing on the video. Everyone was instantly quiet, and Bloom closed Tecna's laptop (she closed it, but didn't turn it off). Flora pulled out a deck of cards and they started playing Slapjack. Minutes later, Stella walked through the door.**

**"Hey Stella! How was the practice?" Musa asked,**

**"It was great! Prepare to lose 50, Musa," Stella said with a confident smile on her face.**

**"So you're ready now?" Flora asked.**

**"Yeah. I was always ready."**

**"Then why did you need to practice?"**

**"I have to make sure, y'know!" Stella cried.**

**"Well, let's begin," Sky said. At Stella's questioning look, he added, "They told me."**

**Musa ran off to her room and came back with stereo. Flora grinned as she pulled out her cell phone (like in the episode where she sends the video to Helia).**

Stella turned on the music and took Brandon's hand. They started dancing and Brandon had to keep from yelling when Stella kept on stepping onto his feet.

The girl's had smiles on their faces but bit their tongue from laughing. The rest of the guys looked sorry for Brandon.

"This is really something." Musa whispered.

Stella took a bow and left, Brandon fainted with a green face and the girls fell over laughing when she was out of ear-shot.

"Ok, ok, now download it!"Layla commended.

5 HOURS LATER

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stella came into Bloom's room while she was reading a book.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"It's terrible! I saw a video of myself... a terrible one!" Stella cried out.

"Aww. There there..." Bloom patted Stella's shoulder and grinned at the girls.

"What was the video?" Flora asked also grinning.

"I-I... I was dancing. When I was dancing, a hair was out of place!" Stella cried, still sobbing.

"A hair? You're kidding?" Bloom's grin faded.

"Yes, other then that, I'm really good!" Stella smiled and left.

**"Well, that was weird," Sky said.**

**"That's the understatement of the year," Riven muttered.**

* * *

Well, there you have it. Only Kya didn't write anything.


End file.
